Kiba's Bad Day
by smartcat
Summary: Kiba just can't catch a break. How come he's the only one that doesn't know shit? -Repost after fanfiction took it down-


**This is a repost since Fanfiction took this story down because of mature content. To read the unedited version, please go to my profile page. There is a link to a new website I created that has all my stories in their unedited form.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously this isn't mine. If it were, I'd be freakin' rich!**

**A SasuNaru One Shot brought to you by Smartcat**

* * *

Kiba was pissed, the dorm he shared with Naruto was locked again and this time he really needed to go.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Kiba pounded on the door, "Quit locking the door! We share the room you know!"

A door opened in the hallway and Shino stuck his head out to see what all the ruckus was about. He caught sight of Kiba standing in front of his room growling. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He was just about to go back inside his room when Kiba caught sight of him.

"Hey, Shino!" Shino groaned. This wasn't going to be good, "Hey man, can I use your bathroom? Naruto locked the door again. I don't know why he does it. Seriously, it's not like he has a girl in there or something…"

Shino froze and looked at Kiba, shock evident on his face. He really didn't know.

What a dumb mutt.

Shino closed the door behind him. This wasn't going to go very well for him if Kiba went inside. Nope. Not well at all.

"Sorry, Kiba…the toilet's clogged."

"Damn it I really gotta go!"

Just then, they heard a door slam and loud footfalls could be heard approaching. Shino thought for a minute as he calculated precisely where those footfalls were coming from. As they got louder, he silently cursed.

"On second thought," he opened his door, "I think Choji unclogged it. You can go have a look. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to grab a drink."

Kiba grinned and yelled thanks at Shino's quickly disappearing form. The mutt grinned, finally! He entered the room and made his way to Shino's room. The bathroom was almost within reach!

"Kiba?" Kiba's eyes widened as he turned to find Hinata standing by a small fridge. Her hands were clasped around herself as she looked at him questioningly.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba turned and approached the shy girl. This was his lucky day! The girl he'd been crushing on ever since the term started was in this room alone with him. He grinned. Kiba, you are one lucky dog.

"Where's Shino?" she asked, glancing at the door.

"He said he was going to grab himself a drink," Kiba leaned against the wall, getting as close to Hinata as physically possible without it being considered strange. The girl sighed looking away from the door only to find herself mere inches away from the ruggedly handsome guy.

"He,y Hinata, I was thinking," Kiba said, "Do you want to-"

Suddenly the door crashed open. Two heads snapped towards the door.

Neji was panting heavily, his hands rested on his knees as his eyes searched the room, finally landing on the two people before him.

"YOU!" he yelled at Kiba, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kiba paled and took a step away from Hinata. Neji was known to be very protective of his cousin, but this, Kiba stared widely, this was just innocent talking!

"Wait, Neji! Listen!"

Neji didn't listen. He ran at Kiba full speed and tackled him to the ground.

_5 minutes ago_

Neji was sitting at his desk trying to finish his paper for Psychology. He was almost finished when his cell phone vibrated. Unable to resist a text, Neji grabbed his phone.

Text from Unknown Number

Hey Neji. Hinata's in the boy's freshmen dorm.

Just thought u should know.

Neji stood so fast his chair fell over. He clutched the phone in his hand as he reread the text. Rage began seeping out from every pore in his body. He ran out the door as fast as he could. Someone was going to die tonight. There was only one reason a boy would ever bring a girl to his dorm, and no one was going to THAT to his little cousin while HE was around.

Sai stifled a chuckle as he watched Neji run out of his dorm. Payback was a bitch, wasn't it Shino? Next time, the insect looking freak would think twice before trying to cross him.

Kiba felt like his face was just one big bruise. He finally managed to get out from Neji's fists shouting a quick, "This isn't even my room!" before limping as fast as he could out of there.

This was a bad day for Kiba.

And it was only going to get worse.

He slowly limped towards Shikamaru's room, knowing that he had given him a spare key to his room at the beginning of term. It was just a few doors down the hall but to Kiba it felt like a long journey. Upon finally reaching his lazy friend's door, he gave it a good loud knock. A minute later, Shikamaru swung the door open. He quickly looked over Kiba's cuts and bruises, noticing a large wet stain on the front of his pants.

"Well you look like shit," he stated.

"Neji decided to jump me for no fucking reason! All I wanted to do was use a fucking toilet! That damn Shino! When I see him I'll FUCKING RIP HIS BALLS OFF!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Why couldn't you use your own bathroom?"

"Because Naruto locked the FUCKING DOOR AGAIN!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru lazily wiped Kiba's spittle off his face.

"Can I have my key so I can just get into my room," Kiba huffed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Shikamaru said dryly.

"Why the HELL isn't it a GOOD IDEA!"

Shikamaru eyed his friend. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.

Naruto and Sasuke had been sexually active for the past three months. Usually they would take their lovemaking to Sasuke's dorm room. However, on rare occasions, they would spend the day in Naruto's room. Tonight was such a night.

Sasuke hungrily sucked at Naruto's neck, as his hands roamed over his lover's body. Nauto moaned, the pleasure coursing through him was unbelievable. He thrust his hips up, grinding into Sasuke's pelvis. He hissed as his erection brushed against the ravens'. A jolt rushed up his spine. Naruto moaned again, tightening his grip on the dark locks of hair. Sasuke lifted his lips from the blonde's throat and began kissing along his lover's jaw. Naruto closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure Sasuke evoked. He bent his head and captured the raven's lips with his own, enjoying the taste of Sasuke's lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, each hungry for the other.

"Shikamaru look at me! I've got piss on my pants, a black eye, a split lip and bruises everywhere," Kiba whined, "I don't think this day could get any worse for me."

Shikamaru lazily arched an eyebrow, "Fine," he went into his room and grabbed Kiba's spare key, tossing it to his friend, "But don't say I didn't warn you," he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kiba grumbled.

**Removed for Mature Content**

"All I want is a nice hot shower," he said to himself as he inserted his key into the lock. He heard the lock release. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"S-Sas," Naruto was so close, "S-Sasuke I-I I'm-"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the dobe; his breadth coming hard now…he was almost there, he was so close.

Kiba pushed the door open and walked into the room. He managed only to take one-step inside before he froze. Sasuke was atop Naruto**(removed for mature content)**Naruto was moaning, his hands clutching the sides of the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COUCH?" Kiba yelled horror stricken, as he was yet unable to turn around because his body had yet to unfreeze.

The two apparently didn't hear him as they continued going at it. A split second later Naruto let out such a loud cry that Kiba was sure the whole building had heard it. Sasuke followed not too far behind with a noise all his own.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COUCH?" Kiba repeated horrified, as he was unable to do much else.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his lover's roommate, "I thought it was obvious," he said, a little out of breath.

"I'ma-I'm - I'm gonna have to BURN THE COUCH!" Kiba wailed, his body still refusing to respond. And just to make everything a whole lot worse, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and Kiba got a good look at…everything.

The poor boy's eyes widened, he was going to have nightmares for a very long time. Then a thought struck him.

"NEJI!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. Neji had yet to leave Shino's room.

"HEY NEJI," Kiba hollered, "I HAD SEX WITH YOUR COUSIN!"

Barely five seconds elapsed before Neji came crashing into the room. He jumped on Kiba ready to throttle the unlucky bastard.

"Ah sweet oblivion," Kiba whispered right before Neji punched him in the face.

A few minutes later, Neji apologized for intruding to Sasuke and Naruto and told them to carry on with their business.

Naruto blushed as he tried to cover himself with one of the couch pillows.

"Poor Kiba," Naruto said once Neji left, "I was sure I locked the door."

Kiba lay happily unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
